Wireless earphones exist that allow a user to wear a pair of earphones that are tethered to each other and that are battery powered, so that they can be electrically disconnected from an audio source device and still receive audio over-the-air, from the source device. The wireless connection may be in accordance with, for example, a Bluetooth protocol. The packaging of the electronics and other components within a low profile wireless earphone sometimes presents a challenge due to the limited space available within the housing of such an earphone.